Encantada de conocerte
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: La vida de Rapunzel no había estado carente de decepciones, pero nunca se había enfrentado a una tan grande como aquella. Confinada de su nuevo en su vieja torre, la joven recuerda su aventura recién vivida y no puede evitar cuestionarse sobre Eugene.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Enredados_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. Inspirado por la canción "_Enchanted_" de Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p>Aunque muchas veces se había considerado desgraciada por no poder salir de su torre, la joven Rapunzel no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan absolutamente triste. Madre le había advertido un montón de veces sobre el mundo exterior y los peligros que había en él, y se lo había seguido recordando mientras le deshacía el hermoso recogido floral que le habían hecho esas niñas tan amables de la plaza principal del reino de Corona, pero una vez más, Rapunzel no la escuchaba.<p>

La joven rubia permanecía cabizbaja mientras sentía cómo toda su larga cabellera iba recuperando su forma habitual conforme Madre iba quitándole las flores y horquillas que llevaba en el pelo: no estaba escuchando a su madre, pero tampoco estaba pensando en que no llevaba razón sobre las advertencias sobre el mundo exterior y que probablemente exageraba al hablar de las crueldades que allí ocurrían... De hecho, Rapunzel pensaba que su madre había tenido razón al prevenirla contra el mundo exterior: era cruel y traicionero, costaba pensar que un lugar tan hermoso pudiera esconder tanto dolor y mentiras...

Cuando Madre se hubo marchado a la cocina para preparar la cena, Rapunzel suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los puños con cuidado. Fue entonces cuando volvió a la realidad, al palpar el suave tacto del trozo de tela que guardaba entre sus manos. Abriendo los ojos, la joven alzó con cuidado el pequeño estandarte morado con un sol dorado en el centro que simbolizaba el reino de Corona. Al principio le había parecido un símbolo hermoso, que expresaba muy bien cómo ella veía en Corona la luz que siempre había ignorado que existiera realmente, confinada en su torre desde la más tierna infancia; pero ahora comprendía lo equivocada que había estado al respecto, lo equivocada que había estado respecto a todo...

Pero, ¿realmente había estado tan equivocada? Al recordar todos los maravillosos y emocionantes momentos que había vivido hasta el desastroso final de esa peculiar aventura, Rapunzel sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor dentro de su pecho y dejó escapar un suspiro lastimero. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciega como para confiar en alguien como Flynn Rider? Pero el caso era que no se llamaba Flynn realmente, sino Eugene Fiztherbert, el propio muchacho se lo había confesado con una tímida expresión de vergüenza en el rostro cuando creían que iban a morir ahogados en aquella gruta subterránea... Eugene Fitzherbert no era el nombre de un ladrón, si no el de un huérfano que había escapado a una muy tierna edad en busca de la fama y la fortuna que siempre deseó, aunque para ello se hubiera unido a personas tan indeseables: eso era lo que él le había contado...

Si la estaba engañando todo ese tiempo... ¿Por qué le había confiado ese secreto que había guardado sobre su identidad durante tanto tiempo? ¿También eso era mentira, había sido una burda treta para ganarse su confianza? Rapunzel ya no sabía qué pensar.

Su corazón seguía estremeciéndose de pura dicha al recordar todo lo que había vivido al lado de su peculiar amigo Eugene: desde que puso un pie fuera de la torre, habían vivido una disparatada aventura después de otra... Por más que lo recordara no veía nada nocivo en todo aquello: la animada canción con los rufianes en la taberna, la huida de los guardias, la llegada a Corona, la alegre danza en la danza del pueblo, las luces titilantes de los farolillos reflejadas en la superficie del agua del lago... Había visto todos sus sueños más irrealizables cumplidos, había empezado a creer en sí misma por primera vez, y también a creer en él... A creer que podrían ser algo más que amigos.

Lo más fácil sería odiarle por lo que le había hecho, pero no podía, simplemente seguía pensando que Eugene hubiera sido incapaz de hacerle algo así y que tenía que haber una explicación, pero por más que le daba vueltas a la cabeza no lograba encontrar ninguna convincente. Conocerle había sido lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, casi parecía salido de uno de esos cuentos de hadas que había releído hasta aprendérselo de memoria, encerrada en la torre... Había estado encantada de conocerle.

Cerrando los ojos una vez más y sujetando con firmeza el pequeño estandarte entre sus manos, como aferrándose a todos esos felices recuerdos y sentimientos que todavía conservaba en su interior, Rapunzel tuvo la certeza de que el resto de su vida lo pasaría encerrada de nuevo en su torre, anhelando sentir de nuevo el césped bajo sus pies y sentir la brisa de la primavera acariciarle el rostro. Pero lo que más echaría de menos del mundo exterior sería a aquel quien la había liberado durante unas felices horas de su cautiverio, y él ni siquiera lo sabría, y lo sabía, quizás ni siquiera le importaba...

Siempre se preguntaría si Eugene Fitzherbert existió realmente alguna vez, y si lo hizo, si sabía lo encantador que fue conocerle.


End file.
